Conventional videoconferencing systems comprise a number of end-points communicating real-time video, audio and/or data streams over and between various networks such as WAN, LAN and circuit switched networks.
A number of videoconference systems residing at different sites may participate in the same conference, most often, through one or more MCU's (Multipoint Control Unit) performing i.a. switching functions to allow the audiovisual terminals to intercommunicate properly.
As videoconferencing involves various recourses and equipment simultaneously interoperating at different localizations and capabilities, there is a need for the possibility to manage the resources involved both for scheduled and ad hoc videoconferences. The wording schedule or scheduler shall also be understood as including setting up ad-hoc meetings or calls.
Unfortunately, configuring, scheduling and establishing a video call is a complex process beyond the expertise of many users of video devices. For instance, manufacturers of video devices typically include unique interfaces accessed through video endpoints that are complex and difficult to use. Even if a user becomes accustomed to a user interface of a given manufacturer, user interfaces of endpoints by different manufacturers are often substantially different so that users typically need to relearn video call configuration and set-up with each user interface. Assuming that a user is able to successfully interact with a video end point user interface, other complexities remain as an obstacle to a successful video call configuration. With multi-endpoint video calls of three endpoints or more, the user must typically route the video call through a multi-call unit (MCU). As another layer of complexity, if video devices communicate over different protocols, such as H.323 and H.320, then the user typically must route the video call through a gateway device.
In addition to configuring a video call through different types of video devices made by different manufacturers, users seeking to configure a video call must also typically schedule the video devices so that they are available at the desired time of the video call. Companies typically delegate scheduling functions to technical staff that reserves devices and bandwidth for desired line speed for the video call. As video call technology advances, the scheduling of devices has grown more complex. For instance, video devices may include specially manufactured MCU and gateway devices or may include MCU and gateway devices provided by internet protocol servers with the video calls routed as TCP/IP packets. Thus, a video call between a large number of users may include a variety of specially manufactured video devices and internet-based video devices with an array of bandwidth and latency considerations that may affect video call quality. Further, to obtain optimal quality individual characteristics of video devices typically must be considered.
A variety of errors may occur at start up and during a conference, which may require assistance from technical staff. It is unreasonable to expect expertise to be available at any start up or at any time during a conference. Nevertheless, the lack of qualified technical personnel results in many cancelled meetings, quite simply because the problem seems to be unsolvable for the participants, even though a simple command may have connected or proceeded a cancelled or interrupted conference.